Switched
by Hades's-Daughter
Summary: Maxine Rider is now in the world she only read about. Now playing the role of Max, she has to keep it secret from most of the flock. How will she survive as an avian-american? Will Fang trust her? Where is the original Max, and does she still have to save the world?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Sorry I'm switching fics. I keep reading good MR fics and I wanted to write this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. At all. The only thing I own is this stuff.**

**Maxine POV**

I set down my book, The Angel Experiment. I loved the series. It was probably the millionth time I'd read it. I loved comparing myself to Max. I was called Max by most people that I knew. I always wanted to be like her. And not at the same time. I mean, she ran from erasers and beat up flyboys! It would get a bit tiring though. And taking care of her family. What was left of it, I mean. I drifted off to sleep. Little did I know what the morning would bring...

~~~~~~~~~~_Just a line break here_~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The next morning..._

I woke up, and stretched in my bed. For some reason, my back hurt. I dismissed the thought. I got up to take a shower, and I turned to look in the mirror. My hair was _blond_. I have no problem with blonds, but my hair was a black color the day before. After being frozen for a minute looking in the mirror, patting my hair, I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Just a minute!" I yelled. My voice didn't even sound right. I talked randomly, trying to figure out what the heck was wrong. Had someone played a cruel joke on me? I was interrupted by the knocking on the door.

"How long are you going to take, Max? You better not use all the hot water." My mom said through the door. She sounded the same, at least.

"Give me a minute." After trying to untangle the mess that was my hair, I gave up and walked to the door. What I didn't notice was that my book was gone.

"Hey mom-" I stopped mid sentence. There was a guy in the middle of the kitchen, cooking. He looked like he was doing it without looking. I walked over and sat down in one of the spinny chairs. "Hullo." The guy turned around. From what I could tell, this guy was blind. A blind guy was cooking.

"Are you okay, Max? You don't sound right." He touched my hair. "Your hair isn't the right color either. Who are you and what have you done with Maximum Ride?"

"Maximum...Ride? Bird-kid? Avian-american? Holy (insert swear word of your choice here). Where the _h_ am I? My name is Max, and you must be Iggy. But that's impossible. I can't be here. Unless..." I stopped talking in fear. "Where's Fang? And Nudge? And Gazzy and Angel? Where the _h_ is Max?"

"Stop. You sound like Nudge." He tossed the eggs over. "Who are you anyway?"

"Who are you and where is Max?" a new voice said. It was still a guy, but one with a deeper voice. He materialized next to me.

"Oh my god, you're Fang. But that's impossible. How are you real?" I poked him. I wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming. My hand did not pass through him. "Okay, you're definitely real. So is Iggy."

"Who are you and where is Max? And seriously are you Maya?" Fang questioned.

"Not Maya, Max. Maxine Rider, at your service. And I don't know how I got here or where the original Max is. Please don't kill me!" I said quickly. "I really don't know. Can I fly? At supersonic speeds? God, what the _h_ is wrong with me?" Fang was glaring at me. I turned to him. "What did you do last?"

"Why would we tell you?" Iggy asked.

"Because... It might be able to tell where I am and possibly where Max is." I said. "Or it won't. I can't assure you I will be right. But I'll have a pretty good guess."

"I still don't trust you." Fang said.

"Want me try to guess now? Well, since I'm here, she's in my world where you guys are just..."

"Just what?" Fang was glaring.

"It might upset the timestream continuum, so I can't tell you. I mean the whole universe might exploded. I _really_ can't tell you. Believe me, I would if I could. But I can't."

"So you can't tell us something that would potentially be important. Good to know." he said.

"You sound like me when I'm moody." I told him. He continued to glare at me. "I wonder why the others aren't awake yet." I looked at the clock on the wall. "It should be time for at least Angel to be up."

"I am up." a small voice said. I saw by the corner was a small girl with blue eyes and blond hair.

"H-hi Angel." I said.

"Why is your mind blocked?" She was also glaring at me now.

"You're freaking me out, Angel." I said. "Why would you want to access my mind, anyway?" I crossed my arms over my chest and glared back at her. She was silent. "Answer me, Angel."

"No reason. It's just that usually Max's is open. Yours is closed. You're not Max."

"On the contrary, I am Max. Just a different side. I'm sure everything will be fine tomorrow. Just how it was before." I lowered my voice to a murmur, "Just like you want it, twerp." Unluckily, Fang heard my muttering.

"What did you call her?" Fang being protective is something you don't want in your life. He gets kind of scary.

"I called her what I wanted to. You don't control me."

"Take it back."

"Make me."

"I will."

"Then what are you waiting for? An invitation?" I asked. I was getting a bit annoyed with him. I knew if it came down to it, he would beat me up. Well, hey, I got a few tricks up my sleeve. He came at me. I side-stepped and moved behind him, grabbed his arm, put it in an odd position, and threatened to pop it. "That was a lot easier than I thought it would be. You still tired?" Of course, he wasn't done.

He kicked my legs out from underneath me, and I fell on the ground ungracefully. I grabbed his leg, pulled it forward, and he fell backwards. I jumped up and stepped on his chest. I got my fists at the ready. He couldn't get up.

"Seriously, Fang? I honestly expected more. But you have room to learn." I lifted my foot off his chest. I knew better than to try to help him up. He would just flip me down on the ground.

"What? No help?" he asked, still on the floor.

"You mean it wouldn't bruise your ego? Well, that's a step forward." He glared at me. "Your face is going to freeze like that." He got himself off the floor. I sat down in one of the spinny chairs again. "So, Ig, what's for breakfast?"

**AN: Should I continue? Tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2 Flight and Fight

**AN: I got favorited! Woo! Shout-outs at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own MR.**

**Maxine POV**

"_So, Ig, what's for breakfast?"_

Iggy stared at me. Well, stared in my general direction.

"Eggs, bacon, and toast." he answered. Fang was still on the ground.

"Awesome. Should I go wake up Gazzy and Nudge? Oh, and Ella?" Iggy faintly blushed when I said 'Ella'.

"Nah, let them sleep. Fang, aren't you gonna teach her how to fly?" Iggy turned in Fang's general direction. Fang glared at him.

"He's glaring at you, Ig." I said. "But I suppose I do have to learn how to fly. I don't want to get the others suspicious. So, what do you say, Fang?"

"Fine." he muttered, glaring at me and Iggy.

"To the roof." I said. After climbing steps, we got on the roof and climbed to the top. Well, I did. Fang just flew up. "How do the wings even work? I mean do you _will_ them out or something?"

"What? I guess you are really new to this."

"No duh, Sherlock." I glared at him. "Still, how the _h _do the wings work?"

"Just snap them out." He really was one for short answers.

"How? These things don't come with instructions." I put my hands on my hips. "Why are your wings black?"

"What do you mean?" I had caught him off-guard.

"I mean, most of our wings are white or brown. But your's are black. Don't you find that odd? Or do you just not care?" I off-balanced myself. At least, something did. I looked behind me to see a pair of glossy black wings. _Black_? "Okay, that's not right. Mine are supposed to be a different color. Not _black_ specifically." Fang was just as stunned as I was. "Maybe the reflect your personality."

"Your wings are black."

"Really? I didn't know." I said sarcastically. "This is bound to raise suspicions. Eh, we'll find that out later. Come on, teach me how to fly."

Fang stared at me and my wings. Wow, there was a lot of staring and glaring today. And it wasn't even lunchtime.

"Hello? Earth to Fang?" I snapped my fingers. "We don't have all day. Show me how to fly. Or I'll just jump off without you."

He jumped off the roof. His wings caught the wind and he sailed back up. I did the same. Almost. I went a bit higher and less gracefully. I flapped my wings a few times so I wouldn't fall. It was a little difficult, but a lot of fun. Max was right about flying. It's awesome. I had flew a little farther away than I meant to. Fang flew up to me.

"You're a natural."

"Well, what can I say?" The sky wasn't cloudless, so I decide to try something. The wind picked up and I flew through a cloud. If I could describe it in one word, that word would be _wet_. Not as fun as I hoped. It was pretty refreshing. I flew above the clouds for a few minutes. I saw a bit of black peek out of the clouds. "Are you gonna fly with me Fang or aren't you?"

Unfortunately, it wasn't Fang. Too big and heavy. And brown. An eraser flew out of the clouds.

"Long time, no see, Max." a raspy voice spoke.

"_Ari_. I agree. But really, give it a rest to the reviving thing. It's aggravating." I tried to act like the real Max.

"Last time we met, your wings weren't black. What didn't like the color?"

"Nah, it just a new skill." I hope. "Still trying to get it. Doesn't really matter, though, does it? Why are you here anyway?"

"Just paying my dear sister a visit. Is that so wrong?"

"Yes. Where's Fang?" I glared at him. My senses were on high alert.

"What do you mean?"

"It's pretty straight forward. Where's Fang?" I asked again. I knew I shouldn't worry about him, but Fang could still get hurt. Who could forget about the slashed side incident? I looked around nervously. I saw the tips of black wings poking out of clouds.

"Fang wasn't here. Comprehend?" Wow, does everyone have to be moody?

"On the contrary." I flew up and kicked him in the face. Fang appeared out of the clouds and came at his back. Wait, that's not Fang. It was another _freaking eraser_. It dove awkwardly and came back up, aiming a punch at my face. I ducked and punched him in the stomach. I back-kicked Ari at the same time and flew a bit higher so I could kick both of them in the face. It worked well enough. It gave me a second of movement to get behind one, and slam my hands over its ears. It fell down yelling. I spinned-kicked Ari in the face. He punched blindly at me, and hit me in the arm. It felt like I'd just been stabbed. I left it alone and punched him with the other hand. Then I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. He started to fall, but caught himself. He clumsily flew back over to me, but I flew up and over and clapped both my hands over his eardrums and he fell down, screaming in pain. My arm was a bit useless now, but I had to find Fang. He still wasn't anywhere in sight. I flew downwards gently. He wasn't there either.

"Fang?" I yelled. I spotted him lying in the grass. I was hoping he wasn't injured. I flew super-sonic towards him. He was unconscious. Great. I checked his heart beat. Normally quick, which was good. He had a scratch on the side of his head. That was the only thing I could find wrong with him. "I'll be right back. You'll be fine."

I jumped high and super-soniced back to the house. I ran in.

"Fang's hurt in the field." I told Dr. Martinez.

"Show me now." she ordered. I ran with her to the unconscious Fang. "What happened?"

I tried my best to explain. I told her that Ari fought me and Fang disappeared. I didn't tell her about my odd wing coloring though. I didn't trust her that much.

"Well, he seems okay. Somethings not right. I think this has some bacteria in it. We'll have to get him back to the house." I tried to lift Fang up. I did a pretty good job of it, but I had to carry him bridal style. I couldn't _wait_ until he woke up. I carried him all the way to the house. Nudge got a conversation out of it. Iggy got a heck of a lot of laughs out of it.

I carried him to his room and dropped him on his bed. Dr. Martinez came in with a cotton swab and a microscope. I moved over so she could swab him. After a few minutes looking under the telescope, she spoke. "It seems to have some bacteria. Probably will result in the flu."

Fang started to move, and flopped over to his other side. He wheezed for a second, then sneezed, then opened his eyes.

"Hey, Fang, you have the flu."

"Impossssiblle." he slurred.

"Nope. Definitely possible. Lay down, I'll come back with some soup." I pushed him back into a laying position and left the room. "Iggy, can you make some soup?"

"Sure, why?"

"Fang has the flu."

"The _flu_? But Fang never gets sick."

"Some eraser scratched him. Had flu bacteria. Now he's sick." I explained shortly.

"That's so sad! When's he going to get better? Will he get better soon? Where is he? Will we get to see him? How will-" Gazzy put his hand over her mouth.

"Thanks, Gazzy."

"And Nudge, currently he's sleeping. He'll probably be fine in a week. He's in his room, and I rather you not disturb him." Mrs. Martinez told us.

**AN: Definitely not my best. I lost interest halfway through.**

**B Marie (Guest): Thank you. I appreciate your british-ness.**

**Wolf and MR Lover: I am really considering about doing that. I've already got part of the dialog in my head.**

**Vampprincess1218: I am continuing, aren't I?**

**Guest: Again, I am continuing.**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 Author's note

**I hereby stop this fic, so someone can PM me and take over. I kinda lost my interest, so take this however you want. To whoever continues, you have full reign over Maxine. I'm going to create a different story on Maximum Ride. Whoever PM's me first, will get it.**


End file.
